


Hide and Seek

by LBibliophile



Series: The Paradox of Peter Pettigrew [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Child Abuse, Dark Mark, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: From the outside, the Marauders appear so close nothing could ever tear them apart. Yet each has a hidden secret, and only by finding and purging these will the group remain strong. But is it too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece came about from the realisation of just how many serious/dark secrets the marauders have and try to hide from each other (canon-James is actually pretty happy and well-balanced - at least until he has to deal with the prophecy - so yes, getting Lily is his 'dark' secret). I had a mental image of them every few years going "right, whose turn is it to reveal something this time". The spell is a special type of glamour that actually works on Dark magic.

Peter fingers his wand as he reviews the spell in his mind. It is not one that he has needed before, but it is the only one he can think of that will work in this situation. Besides, it seems somehow appropriate, poetic, to use it now and for this.

Remus was the one who first taught them the spell. His mother had shown it to him so he could hide the wolf's scars when he first came to Hogwarts.

Sirius had picked it up quickly. He gained plenty of practice over the next five years, hiding the marks from 'home'.

James only used the spell a few times. When his dates with Lily turned intimate, it was the first one he thought of to hide the dark hickeys on his neck; suddenly shy at having gained what he sought for so long.

Peter waves his wand, magic swirling around him, the carefully pronounced words locking it in place. It hides his secret, and all it means. He relaxes, forgetting how each secret turned out.

They discovered Remus was a werewolf, and became animagi to keep him company.

They discovered Sirius' home life, and helped him find the courage to leave and move in with the Potters.

They discovered James' lovebites, and only teased him a little before congratulating him and later planning his wedding.

Peter looks down at his arm where the Dark Mark is hidden, a mess of emotions swirling through him.

He forgot; or perhaps a part of him remembered. Remembered, and hoped.


End file.
